Darkness
by Crushakitty
Summary: Hans Landa's latest request generates both fear and excitement for Dieter Hellstrom. Landa/Hellstrom slash one-shot


_I've been consumed with thought over the last few days about my favourite slash pairing, Hans Landa and Dieter Hellstrom._

_Whilst planning how I can continue with my in-progress slash fics, this little scene began to form in my mind. It didn't fit nicely into my stories so here it is as a one-shot._

_As always reviews and comments mean the world to me so please, please take the time to feedback._

_All characters are copyright of their creator, Quentin Tarantino_

_WARNING! This story is rated MA and does contain sexual content_

* * *

"Don't you trust me, Dieter?"

Dieter Hellstrom was too afraid to give the honest answer. He worshipped Hans Landa, adored him and craved nothing more than his approval and physical touch. But trust him? Hellstrom was still a shrewd man, albeit one who was hopelessly smitten by his superior officer. He did not trust Landa; he suspected that Landa had no limitations set on what he would do and that frightened Hellstrom.

Landa stood before him, the object in his hand, smiling wickedly at the frightened look on Hellstrom's face. Hellstrom was used to Landa's unusual requests. He was a man of varied sexual tastes and appeared to live by the attitude that everything was worth trying once. Ever since they had become lovers, Hellstrom had been beaten, strangled and whipped by Landa, all in the name of sexual pleasure. Landa had fucked him repeatedly, in every position he could think of. On one occasion he had even made Hellstrom fuck him, an event which had been both one of the most nerve-wracking and exciting experiences of Hellstrom's life.

Landa had brought objects into the bedroom before, each time frightening Hellstrom who was left terrified as to what Landa intended to use them for. He had once brought his own belt in to gently whip the tender flesh on Hellstrom's thighs and buttocks. Another time, a slim rope which had used to bind Hellstrom's wrists to the bed posts, holding him painfully in place whilst Landa pounded him into the mattress. Hellstrom had learnt that he should always expect the unexpected when it came to Landa. The man had an insatiable appetite for sex and no act was off limits.

But nothing had ever terrified Hellstrom as much as the object which Landa held teasingly in front of him at this moment.

Hellstrom knew that in a strange way it was the pain Landa was incapable of inflicting and the sheer scope of his sexual desires that kept their fiery partnership alive. Landa knew how to dish out pain and pleasure, expertly bringing Dieter to the verge of tears with his aggressiveness before replacing the hurt with equally unbearable ecstasy, capable of leaving Hellstrom clinging helplessly to his body and crying out for more. Every slap or painful grab of Landa's strong hands was matched with a kiss, lick or caress of unimaginable affection, bestowing gentle rewards upon Hellstrom's abused body. Landa terrified Hellstrom, and yet he took every moment of painful domination because it meant an equally wondrous moment of sexual pleasure.

Hellstrom was leaning back on the bed already naked, Landa having disrobed him with his usual eager hands. Landa was still half dressed, his jacket and tie on the floor and his shirt nearly unbuttoned, his trousers undone to accommodate the hard erection at his groin. Without warning his had leaned under his bed and produced the little toy which he required Hellstrom to use during their sex.

A blindfold.

Hellstrom looked at it nervously. Such an innocent object, nothing more than a thin strip of black material. It could not hurt or cause pain in the same way that Landa's hands around his throat could. And yet Hellstrom was more frightened now than he had ever been when with Landa.

To be at the mercy of Landa, naked and vulnerable, without his sight. Although Landa could be rough and downright aggressive when the mood took him, Hellstrom had never before not been able to look into those flashing eyes and anticipate exactly what was coming next. Being completely unable to see what Landa was thinking or going to do was a very alarming prospect.

Landa was getting impatient.

"Come on now, Dieter," he said teasingly, "I think you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Hellstrom's entire body flinched as Landa moved forward and swept the blindfold over his eyes, typing it firmly behind his head. The last thing Hellstrom saw before he was blinded was Landa's bare torso, standing directly in front of his face. Would that be the last thing he ever saw?

Firmly Landa pushed down on Hellstrom's bare chest and made him lie flat on the bed. Hellstrom lay trembling, surrounded by nothing but darkness. His nerves got the better of him and he tried to sit up, panicking slightly as he reached up to uncover his eyes. Once again he felt Landa's firm push and found himself lying back down into his dark and vulnerable world.

"Goodness me, Dieter," came Landa's voice, heavily laced with sadistic glee, "you haven't even given me a chance yet. You know, you actually might enjoy this."

Hellstrom doubted this very much; at this precise moment every ounce of arousal that had been building in him from the moment Landa had began kissing him passionately and ripping at his clothes had gone. All he felt was fear and vulnerability, bracing every inch of his body for whatever Landa had planned.

Landa's touch, when it came was not a blow, a slap or a squeeze. Hellstrom jerked in fear and yelped as Landa planted a single kiss in the very centre of his chest. Landa laughed loudly and Hellstrom could feel himself flushing. How stupid he must look and sound, squealing like a little child at a mere kiss. He lay back down and began to breathe deeply, Landa's derisive laughter ringing painfully in his ears. This was humiliating and degrading, but the only way he could try and regain some control over the situation was to not let Landa see how unnerved he had become. Hellstrom lay in the darkness, trying to exert some self control in order to ease his fears.

Landa's mouth touched him again, this time in a kiss to his stomach. Then again, with another kiss to his chest. And then another, this time a gentle nibble on his collarbone. For the first time since Landa had produced that blindfold, Hellstrom let out a little groan of pleasure.

"You see now, Dieter" came Landa's voice, "all that fuss you were making for nothing. Did you really think I would hurt my favourite little plaything?"

Hellstrom could not see Landa's face but he could sense the satisfied grin on his face. Hellstrom groaned once more as Landa placed random kisses onto his thighs, chin and waist. This was not fear or terror, this was sheer unadulterated joy.

The crushing darkness that had been the source of Hellstrom's fears was suddenly welcoming and kind, a state of vision which was doing nothing more than heightening his pleasure. Hellstrom vaguely remembered being told once that being robbed of one sense heightened the others, the body working through its other senses in order to compensate for the missing one. If this was sensation being heightened then Hellstrom never wanted it to end.

Robbed of his sight, lying in blackness, Hellstrom could not predict where Landa's hot mouth would touch next. He moaned and writhed as licks and kisses were planted on his neck, chest, nipples stomach and thighs. He could sense that Landa was enjoying himself, his touches coming in no order or sense of reason, each random touch eliciting a little gasp or cry of pleasure from the squirming body on the bed. Hellstrom stared upwards into the blackness, all his senses focussed instead on the shivers of sensation that ran up his hot skin. He could not even sense where Landa was, the light touches seeming to be heaven sent from somewhere above him.

Hellstrom groaned in a mixture of joy and frustration as the wet, hot slide of flesh around his cock told him that Landa was now taking him deeply into his throat. Hellstrom willed the darkness to part, the sight of that beautiful wet mouth sliding up and down his shaft being one of the moments in life he treasured most dearly. He contemplated for a moment ripping the blindfold from his eyes, revealing the bedroom in all its brightness and the sight of Landa's eager lips against his hard, aroused flesh. But Hellstrom knew better than to disobey Landa's orders and twist the rules once the game had begun. He had entered into this willingly and now had to see it through to the end.

Despite missing the spectacle that was unfolding beneath his waist, Hellstrom once again lay back and indulged in the heightened sensitivity that seemed to run through his hot groin. Landa had done this to him many times before, but never had it felt as intense as it did on this night. The unpredictability was thrilling, the anonymity of the mouth that touched him so intimately, nothing short of intoxicating. He was merely a body of sensation and reaction, responding only to a touch or action. If a degree of pleasure came through the eyes, then clearly cutting off this avenue forced the responses elsewhere.

The excitement was building in Hellstrom's pelvis and he bucked up gently, trying to engulf himself even further into that wet mouth. His body was shaking and throbbing now, a hard climax surely only moments away. He groaned loudly as he seemed to slip even deeper into the narrow throat which tightened around his aching shaft with pulsing sensation.

Just when he thought he could stand no more, the mouth disappeared, leaving his cock wet and cold in the air of the bedroom. Despite the haze of pleasure that had engulfed him, the fear returned to Hellstrom's heart. Once again, the glorious darkness that had allowed him to become completely lost in sensation was threatening and dangerous. Landa could not be far away, Hellstrom would have heard him leaving, but he was clearly doing something and the lack of knowledge as to what was beginning to cause fear.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Hellstrom could not bear the tension.

"Er, Standartenführer?" he asked meekly.

As if delivering the answer physically, Hellstrom gasped aloud as his hips were suddenly lifted upwards, his legs flung over a strong pair of shoulders as a hard length pushed into him. He gave a cry of shock and pain, his tight muscles not ready to accommodate the invasion. Hellstrom tried to calm and relax his body around the cock inside him. He could not help but mentally acknowledge Landa's cleverness; he had applied the required lubricant to himself rather than Hellstrom, once again robbing him of the knowledge as to what was about to happen.

Finally relaxing around the body that had climbed on top of him, Hellstrom reached his hands out, finding Landa's hair and gripping the back of his head. He didn't need his sight to tell him that at this moment Landa's eyes were blazing with the fiery passion which he only got when at the height of arousal. Tonight's little game had clearly been as enjoyable for Landa as it had been for Hellstrom, and he expressed it powerful as he began to fuck Dieter mercilessly.

Hellstrom moaned and cried out as Landa slid in and out of him with aggressive ferocity, the sharp thrusts rubbing his tender unprepared flesh. Hellstrom felt the pressure of Landa's body against the backs of thighs become heavier, forcing his legs down to meet his chest, allowing the penetration to become even deeper. Hellstrom was drowning in the darkness, feverish lust and heightened sensitivity and raw pain pounding through every inch of his body. His head was beginning to hit the headboard but he didn't even shift to avoid this, too consumed in his black world of pleasure.

The pace was increasing but Hellstrom could sense that they were going to come to a shuddering halt at any moment. Landa's breathing was increasing, his thrusts become faster and harder and attaining a pace that he couldn't possibly keep up. Hellstrom looked up for a final time into the blackness which was now becoming dotted with stars as his body began to enter the first throbs of orgasm. With a loud cry his allowed one of the most intense climaxes of his life to engulf him, every one of his senses compensating for his lack of vision and heightening his pleasure to a newly attained level of joy.

He didn't see but felt Landa follow him shortly afterwards, groaning loudly as he slammed into Dieter, the hard flesh within him throbbing and pulsing as he ejaculated. Hellstrom felt the hot sweaty body fall down onto his and he held it closely, enjoying the sensation of Landa's panting breathe against his neck.

The intimate afterglow continued and Landa and Hellstrom held each other tightly, both calming their bodies after experiencing yet another level of sexual pleasure that they had discovered. It was almost with a pang of disappointment that Hellstrom felt his blindfold being removed, causing him to squint slightly at the sudden brightness as he looked up into Landa's flushed, glowing face.

Landa was grinning.

"Well at least I've taught you something, Dieter," Landa said, still slightly breathless, "you are absolutely right, you should never, ever trust me."


End file.
